missing
by samantha-ikarishipper
Summary: dawn,drew and may are traveling together. when they came into veilstone city, dawn and may enter a singing competition in the pokemoncenter. may invited drew, her boyfriend, but they didn't expect him to bring paul. will dawn trust paul again? or will he end up alone? and what does conway has to do with this? ikarishipping and contestshipping!


**yay! my first songfic! okay so this one is an ikarishipping and contestshipping fic! why? because they are awesome! :D may and dawn are about 17 and drew and paul about 18. hope you enjoy!**

**sumary:  
dawn,drew and may are traveling together. when they came into veilstone city, dawn and may enter a singing competition in the pokemoncenter. may invited drew, her boyfriend, but they didn't expect him to bring paul. ****will dawn trust paul again? or will he end up alone? and what does conway has to do with this?**

**rated T  
**

**(battlefield - Jordin Sparks) (may)**

******(missing - evenascence (dawn)**

* * *

**sing competition!**

dawn, drew and may where travelling together to veilstone city. when they arrived, dawn ran towards a poster. it said 'tonight at 6, a singing competition. it starts around 7:00 in the pokemoncenter.' "may,drew, look at this! a singing competition!" dawn said. may and drew walked to where dawn stood. "cool! let's compete!" may said. dawn nodded while drew shook his head. "I'm not going to sing." He said. May turned towards him.

"But you'll watch me perform, right?" She asked, with a puppy pout. Drew blushed lightly and dawn laughed. Only may could make drew blush with a puppy pout. "Alright! I'll come!" He said. "Yay! Thank you drew!" May said, hugging drew and giving him a kiss. "O, and don't forgetvto bring a friend" she said. Drew nodded and walked ofvin a direction, after may had let go of him, and kissed his cheek. "Let's practice!" May said, and they walked together to a field behind the pokemoncenter.

"dawn! i can't decide a song!" may whined. dawn chuckled and then her eyes lit up. "i've got it!"she said. may looked expecting at dawn. "battlefield from Jordan Sparks! it fits perfectly with your and drew's love!" dawn said. may nodded in agreement. drew was her boyfriend but sometimes they fight about useless things. "which one are you going to pick?" may asked. dawn thought for a while. "missing...from Evanascence..."she finally answered. may looked at her sadly. a week ago, dawn and paul had broken up. they had a relationship for 4years. at that same day dawn's mother died in the morning. dawn had told paul the news that morning, and he had said he would support her. "may! let's go practice!" dawn said, trying to sound cheerfull, but with no succes. may nodded and they started to practice in the field, dawn on the left side and may on the right side.

* * *

(reggie's house)

"paul!" reggie called. paul came out of his room with a bored expression. he saw that reggie was feeding his pokemon. "paul, someone is at the door for you." reggie said. paul's eyes flashed with hope for a second. why? because he'd been stupid to let the girl he liked walk away. he didn't even stop her...

flashback (a week ago...)

_paul and dawn where sitting in front of lake verity looked depressed. she was about to say something to paul , but before she could say anything, he started talking. "troublesome, something wrong?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. she nodded slowly. tears welling up in her eyes. he got worried about her. she looked up at him and slowly looked back towards the lake again. "my mom died this morning. she had a heart attack..." dawn said, letting the tears fall freely. _

_paul looked shocked. he didn't knew what to say. he wasn't good at comforting people. he hugged her awkwardly. she gave him a small smile, before crying in his chest. after half an hour of crying, she stopped. she looked up at him. "you want to get something to eat?" he asked, carefully to not upset her more. she nodded. he stood up and offered his hand, which she gladly accepted. they walked into town, towards the pokemoncenter. _

_when they had given their pokemon to nurse joy to heal them, dawn and paul walked in the dining-area from the pokemoncenter. after they sat down, dawn ordered some orange juice while paul had chosen to drink some apple juice. after the waiter brought the drinks and left, dawn asked paul "what are we going to do this afternoon?" "train i think." paul answered her. she nodded "i think i'll go for a walk after whe're done eating." she said._

_paul nodded, he knew she had a lot on her head right now. the waiter came and brought them their food, which they ate in silence. after they where done eating, dawn and paul walked out of the pokemoncenter. dawn gave paul a quick kiss on his lips before walking towards the park. _

_after she was done walking she walked back inside, seeing paul reading a newspaper. she walked a few steps towards him, before stopping. ursula walked inside the pokemoncenter, straight towards paul. dawn stood watching curious. that was untill ursula suddenly went to sit onto paul's lap and kiss him, full on. dawn's eyes filled with tears. _

_she ran out of the pokecenter, towards lake verity. she sat there crying her heart out, before she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice saying "dawn, are you alright?" dawn looked up, only to find may standing there. dawn stood up and hugged may, crying in her chest. "what happened dawn?" may asked, concerned. dawn told her what she saw. may gasped._

_"that jerk!" may said, angry, as pidgey's flew out of the trees. after walking around, may convinced dawn to travel with her. dawn nodded. she gathered her stuff, and left, without saying anything to paul. _

end flashback

paul opened the door, to find drew standing there. "hey paul" drew said. they knew each other because they have seen each other during a contest in which dawn participated. paul nodded as a greeting, and let drew inside. they both sat in the livingroom, on the couches opposite from each other. drew started talking. "paul, i came here to invite you to the singing competition tonight" paul looked at him with a why-would-you-take-me look. drew started laughing.

"may is going to perform tonight and i had to bring a friend" drew said. "and you thought of me as your friend?" paul asked. drew nodded. "why would i want to come with you?" paul asked. drew smirked. "because you will do anything to see dawn..." drew said. paul's eyes widened. he had tried to call her, but she didn't answer his calls. reggie walked in the room. "paul, go with drew. tell her the truth." he said. paul thought for a second before nodding.

* * *

(5:50, pokemoncenter)

dawn and may where done practicing, got dresses for the singing competition and where now in the dressing room. "may! i can't reach my zipper! help me!" dawn said."dawn, calm down." May said, while she zipped up dawn's dress. Dawn looked at herself in the mirror and had a snowwhite dress on with a ribbon around her waist. She then looked at may. May had an red wig pink colored dress and a white vest a few minutesof talking, they heard nurse joy, the host of the show, call the first contestant on stage. 3 contestants later, it was may's turn. "Go may!" Dawn said, encouraging her friend. May nodded and stepped on stage.

She looked at the crowd and saw her boyfriend standing in the crowd. She smiled at she looked next to him, she saw paul standing next to drew. Her eyes widdened a bit. Drew nodded at her and she smiled. "Begin" the judges, officer jenny and nurse joy, said. may nodded towards the DJ, and he turned on her music. may took a deep breath and started singing...

battlefield - Jordan Sparks

_Don't try to explain your mind_  
_I know what's happening here_  
_One minute it's love_  
_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_  
_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_  
_My world's nothing when you gone_  
_I'm not here without a shield_  
_Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing_  
_Oh no,_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_  
_What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for__  
_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Guess you better go and get your armor_  
_Guess you better go and get your armor__  
_

_Why does love always feel like?_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_Why does love always feel like?_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant it, to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_I never meant it, to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for..._

may smiled, while the audiance clapped loud. "great performance" nurse joy said. officer jenny nodded in agreement. may bowed and looked up a bit to see drew smile. She smiled back at him. When she walked backstage, she was attacked by dawn, who hugged her tight. "You where awesome" dawn said. May laughed at dawn's enthousiasm. "When is your turn dawn?" May asked, when dawn had let go of her.

" about that... uhh" dawn began. "I was a bit late so i'm the last one..." she said. May laughed. Only dawn could be late for something. "Not funny!" Dawn said. this Made May only laugh harder. Dawn pouted. May stuck out her toung. Then they both laughed. They started talking about contests.

* * *

After an hour, the show was Almost done. But there still was one contestant. That contestant was dawn.

"And last but not least contestant, dawn!" Nurse joy called. The audiance applauded while dawn came on Stage. A boy, who stood close to paul, said "hot chick!" This made paul angry. **(A/N: and we all know what happens next XD)**

dawn took a shaking breath as she stood on stage. she nodded towards the DJ, and closed her eyes. after a few seconds, she started singing...

_Please, please, forgive me_  
_But I won't be home again_  
_Maybe someday you'll look up_  
_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_  
_"Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_  
_You forgot me long ago_  
_Am I that unimportant?_  
_Am I so insignificant?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please, forgive me_  
_But I won't be home again_  
_I know what you do to yourself_  
_I breathe deep and cry out_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_  
_Knowing you don't care_  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

when dawn opened her eyes again, she noticed she had cried while singing. the audiance was silent. she stood nervous on stage. _'did i do something wrong?' _she thought to herself. but after a few seconds, the whole audiance bursted out in applause. some of the judges were wiping tears away. "you have a beautiful voice dawn." nurse joy said, whiping away her tears. "i think we have our winner" officer jenny said, walking on stage and giving dawn a trophy. dawn smiled trough her tears. she bowed as the audiance applauded again, and walked back stage, only to be tackled into a hug by may.

dawn and may stood hugging each other, may praising dawn the whole time. when they let go, dawn said "i'm going for a short walk. i will be right back" may nodded, while dawn gave may her trophy. just as dawn was out of the pokemoncenter, may got hugged from behind and a voice whispered in her ear "you look beautiful, may." my smiled and turned arround, only to be kissed by the owner of the voice. "drew! how was i?" may asked. "you where wonderfull." drew said, and kissed her again.

paul, who stood next to drew, caughed a bit to get their attention. "hey paul. wait! may, where's dawn?" drew asked. "she went for a walk. i think towards the park or something." may said "she should be back any minute." drew's eyes got wide. "omg! i saw conway following dawn outside!" drew said, worried about his sister-like friend. may's and paul's eyes got big as well. "shit!" paul said, and ran out of the center. drew wanted to run after him, but may stopped him, and shook her head. drew understood what she ment,_ 'let paul safe dawn'_

* * *

(with dawn)

dawn was walking calmly trough the park, when she suddenly heard rustling behind her. she turned around, only to be pulled into a kiss. dawn pushed her attacker away and yelled "conway! why did you kiss me!" conway snickered, and walked closer to dawn, her back now against a tree. "well dawn, you are going to be mine..." he said, in his stalker-voice. dawn shook with fear, but tried to stay calm. "no! i don't love you! i love paul! okay! i hate you!"she said.

conway became angry, and pulled out a knife. "wrong thing to say dawny. it's so sad, i'm gonna have to kill you..." he said, and raised his knife. dawn yelled, but it was too late. conway's knife stabbed her heart, and she fell down towards the ground. conway walked away like he hadn't done anything.

five minutes later, paul arrived, and saw dawn laying on the floor. he sprinted towards her, and checked for a pulls. but there wasn't any. his eyes saddened, and for the first time in his life, he cried. he grasped her left hand with his right and stroke her cheek with his left hand. may and drew walked towards him, before seeing dawn lying death on the ground. when they noticed her, may and drew began running towards them, and sat down next to paul.

may gasped, as she saw the blood on dawn's chest. she buried her head into drew's chest, while drew buried his head into may's hair, trying not to cry, with no succes. paul looked at dawn's face, before remembering a sentence out of dawn's song.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
__Knowing you don't care  
__Isn't someone missing me?_  


_'i miss you'_ paul thought, and him, drew and may stayed there for a few hours, before picking up dawn's body, and carying her back towards the pokemoncenter...

* * *

**wow... the end was sad...**

**i cried while writing this...**

**so? was it good? bad? **

**R&R please!**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS!**

**~samantha~**


End file.
